The Mission Of Love
by Leyla.Carby4eva.LP
Summary: Mike é alvo de uma missão ultra secreta. Dessa vez pode não acabar tudo bem. Fic Linkin Park
1. 1Conhecendo Você

Olá, meu chamo Mariana Fletsher, tenho 23 anos, trabalho para uma equipe de espiões americanos a E.R que é em L.A., os meus trabalhos não são dentro da Lei, é totalmente por fora, eu mato pessoas, assalto bancos, sou uma hacker profissional faço tudo que pedirem, claro, botando muito dinheiro na minha conta bancária. Sou noiva do Victor Chang nós nos conhecemos na E.R. e estamos juntos já vai fazer 3 anos, estamos programando nos casar daqui a dois meses, se der claro. Tenho cabelos pretos, e olhos azuis não sei como isso aconteceu, pois minha mãe e meu pai são morenos, tenho um corpo muito bonito, já trabalhei como modelos a uns tempos atrás.

Na E.R.

"Senhora Fletsher?"

"Sim Alice?"

"O Chefe ta lhe chamando, acho que num é coisa boa não."

"Perguntei alguma coisa a você? Ponha-se no seu lugar secretariazinha inútil!"

Sim, esqueci de dizer, sou muito grossa e odeio esse povinho que fica se metendo na minha vida;  
Cheguei ao escritório do meu Chefe o Nick e bate na porta e ele me mandou entrar e eu entrei.

"O que manda senhor Nick?"

"Você com as suas ironias, HAHA; você tem um trabalho e começa amanha.

"Hãn? Sim sim, mais vão me pagar quanto?

"Um milhão de euros, é pegar ou largar. "

Pegar, dura quanto tempo?"

"5 meses"

"Mais eu ia me - interrompida pelo Nick"

"O Victor já veio me falar que não era pra te dar nenhum trabalho porque vocês vão se casar, mais eu tô nem aí, você é a nossa melhor e vai ser você mesmo que vai fazer essa nossa missão."

"Tá, eu aceito..mais o que é agora?"

"Err, agora o trabalho é bem, digamos assim, musical..."

"Não te entendo."

"O alvo dessa vez é Michael Kenji Shinoda, vocalista de uma dessas bandas da atualidade, o Linkin Park, por nenhuma circunstancia você deve entregar sua identidade... Isso significaria sua carteira da E.R. rasgada! Fui claro?"

"Claríssimo, mais preciso de todas as informações possíveis do caso e da pessoa com quem eu trabalharei."

"Dessa vez, você trabalhará com um homem, apenas vocês dois...darei as instruções à ele logo após de falar com você. Este é o relatório leia hoje mesmo, esse trabalho é muito bom, e você nunca falhou, não vai ser nesse que vai falhar não é?"

"Claro, vou ler tudo isso aqui, e já volto pra esclarecer as dúvidas e saber o resto..."

"Já já eu falo com você, pra saber se concorda com o contrato e conhecerá seu parceiro."

"Tá vô ler na minha sala."

O relatório era extremamente pequeno, podia até dar errado, mais até q eu estava animada, nunca tinha trabalhado com gente famosa. Acho q vai ser moleza! Sentei na minha mesa e comecei a ler:

**Relatório**

**Nome: Michael Kenji Shinoda **

**Idade: 29 anos **

**Missão: Desbancá-lo **

**Serviço: Anônimo **

**Detalhes Tem uma banda solo, com amigos (Fort Minor), toca piano e guitarra, sai com a cachorra (Lessie) pra passear aos domingos, se formou em design, Chester Bennington (vocal do Linkin Park junto com ele) é seu melhor amigo (cp:num sei to chutando)...**

Só isso? Meu Deus, é pouca informação, nem está escrito o disfarce...ih to vendo que vai ser barra pesada agora! Se eu conversar uma vez com ele, já descubro o que posso fazer... Ouvi algumas batidas na porta.  
"Sou eu nick..".

"Entra chefe".

"Bom, e então, aceita ou não?"

"Já aceitei há muito tempo. Mais vou avisando, o trabalho é muito barra...deram poucas informações, e bem incompletas...se eu pudesse conversar, nem que fosse cinco minutos, com esse cara ai, já poderia ter um plano armado!"

"Vamos dar um jeito. Eu tenho um plano em mente, mais primeiro preciso que conheça seu parceiro. Entre Jord".

Sim, quando ele entrou, acho que eu ia sair gritando, mais nem deu porque eu fiquei paralisada. Era M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O com todas as letras! Do jeito que eu gosto. Até corei.

"Oi. Prazer Mariana."

"Prazer Jord - estendendo a mão".

O cumprimentei, Meu Deus do céu, fiquei meio envergonhada, mais percebi que Jord era gente muito boa alem de ser bonito, e que bom!


	2. Cachorros e Tropeços

**2**

Nick saiu da sala e Jord me chamou pra sentar no sofá na minha sala pra gente conversar sobre o relatório e sobre a missão que, bem assim, se colocaram pra eu trabalhar com um homem deve ser por que não vai ser tão fácil como eu imaginava!

"Senhora Fletsher, acho que o Nick já lhe avisou, a gente começa hoje a noite como um padre e uma freira, nós vamos entrar no condomínio fechado de casa que é onde mora a ele na sua casa e todos os outros integrantes da banda em suas casa no mesmo condominio, você tem que ter a confiança dele, como você sabe ninguém pode desconfiar da gente, ninguém ok?"

"Ta Jord, mais primeiro não me chama de Senhora Fletsher por que eu não sou casada com o Victor ainda, e me chama de Mari ok? Prefiro! Sim sim, mas com que pretexto a gente vai começar a conversar com ele?"

"Eu pensei em tudo, não sei se você vai concordar, agente vai vender chocolates e depois quando ele sair com a Leslie no domingo de manha agente pega uns 10 cachorros pra ele lhe dar uma mãozinha, ai vocês vão pro parque e começam a conversar e tenta marcar outro encontro com ele ok?"

"Vou fazer o possível e o impossível. Não podemos deixar rastros ok?"

"Sim."

Saímos, fomos no vestiário era mais ou menos umas sete e meia da noite e fomos pro condominio...

Um homem lindo de calça toda folgada de havaianas secando o cabelo. L-I-N-D-O.

"Oi?!"

"Boa Noite senhor. Eu me chamo Lisa e esse é o padre da nossa paróquia Padre Luis. A nossa paróquia tá precisando arrecadar fundos e estamos vendendo esses chocolates, se o senhor poder comprar...Deus lhe dará em dobro!"

"Sim sim, me dê aí 6 caixas!"

O Jord deu as caixas pra ele, e o tal Mike não parava de me olhar, eu com essa roupinha de freira!

"Deus lhe dê em dobro senhor."

"Obrigado!"

"Os garotos lá da paróquia gostam muito da sua banda!"

Eu disse isso, virei as costas e saí com o Jord. Como hoje era sábado então é amanha que o Mike vai passear com a cachorrinha dele.  
Fui pra casa o Victor me ligou por que não tinha me visto o dia todo e disse que tava com muitas saudades e tals, papo de namorados. Ele nunca era de ligar mais já que ligou, que bom né? Fui dormir, estava esgotada por hoje.

Acordei mais ou menos umas 9:30, o Jord chego na minha casa e eu tava de camisola.

"Desculpa Jord, pensei que fosse o Victor.. mais entra ae que eu vou me trocar..."

"Ta certo, siim, os cachorros já tão lá em baixo, são 7!"

"COMO ASSIM SEEEEEEEETE? COMO QUE EU VÔ ANDAR COM SETE CACHORROS PULGUENTOS?"

"O Mike tem um, então ele vai lhe ajudar, ele fica com 4 e você com quatro entendeu? Mais hoje você é a irmã da freira que não se conforma com isso, então coloca uma roupa basica ok?"

"Entendi, ok ok, tô indo me trocar!"

Tomei uma ducha rapidinho e fui colocar uma roupa basica, olhava olhava e só achava blaser, blaser, blaser. Pronto achei uma calça jeans uma camisa preta com detalhes vermelhos e coloquei meu all star que o Victor mandou eu jogar fora. Saí do meu quarto o Jord me olhou de um jeito...

"Espetacular, agora vamos que o porteiro já deve ta doido com esses cachorros!

"É, coitado!"

O porteiro já tava ficando doido mesmo! Pegamos os cachorros e fomos, e lá estava o Mike passeando com aquela cadelinha dele. Fui me aproximando e os cachorros começaram a correr - tudo planejado - e o Mike veio me ajudar, a Leslie toda quetinha na dela. Mike chegou e só fez ''Shhhhhhh'' e os cachorros se calaram.

"Obrigado senhor, eu não sei o que seria de mim agora sem você" - Beijo na bochecha

O Mike corô de um jeito que ele parecia um tomatinho.

"Ó que nada moça!"

"Moça não, Jú! Prazer e você é o...?"

"Mike!"

"Sabia, o Mike Shinoda né?" - joguei charminho pra cima dele

"É, sou eu sim!"

"Mike, você sabe um lugar aqui tipo um parque?"

"Sei, sei sim, hum, quer ser minha convidada?"

"Sera um prazer..."

O Jord só espiando e como ele fez, o Mike carregando quatro cachorros e eu quatro também. O parque era lindo! Todas aquelas famílias passeando com seus filhos, casais de namorados... Tenho que trazer o Victor pra cá! Sentamos na grama e o Mike comprou dois sorvetes, um pra mim e outro pra ele.

"Iai, o que é que você faz da vida?"

"Eu? Eu só sou professora de cachorros! Bem...adestradora!" - PORQUE EU FUI DIZER ISSO? Num tinha outra coisinha melhor não?!

"Ohhh eu acho isso muitooo legal...minha cachorra nem precisa ser adestrada, ela é tããão quietinha!"

"Mais tem cada um que me aparece viu, que nossa..."

Ficamos olhando um pouco a paisagem, e quando eu viro pra ele, sim ele estava me olhando! Meu deus será que ele descobriu que eu tenho escutas???

"Ei...seu rosto não me é estranho...Será que eu não te conheço de algum lugar??"

É a hora de colocar a segunda parte do plano em ação...

"Ahhh, num sei...mas, talvez você tenha visto minha irmã... - bufando eu terminei - ela é uma...uma freira! Nunca gostei da profisssão dela, sei lá...tenho até vergonha!!"

"É isso...Sua irmã veio a minha casa ontem a noite vender chocolates, com o padre eu acho...achei a muito simpática e até falou do meu trabalho!"

"Eu nem curto muito, e tenho umas brigas com ela de vez em sempre!" - eu continuei dando uma enroladinha no cara.

"Aiai, eu sei o que é ter um irmão que só apronta...Tenho um irmão, Jason! Ele é mais novo e só tinha confusão quando eu morava com ele."

"É hora de pegar informações! levante e fale que vai comprar uma garrafa d'agua...Finja que tropeçou e que torceu o pé..."

"Mike...Eu vou ali comprar uma garrafa d'agua, já venho..."

Fiz como Jord mandou, tropecei e caí é lógico!

"Nossa, té tudo bem com você??? Espera, deixa eu te ajudar! - estendendo sua mão.

"Aiiii, acho...acho que torci meu tornozelo! - parecia cena de novela -...não consigo sentir meu pé...

"Vem eu te ajudo...onde você mora??? Eu posso te levar...

"Moro no condomínio !!"

"Mesmo??? Eu também moro lá, então eu te levo pra sua casa e a gente marca um café qualquer dia desses..."

Ele me ajudou a chegar até em casa, porque afinal nós estávamos a pé, e os cachorros nem caberiam em um carro carro. Eu disse o bloco que eu "morava" e ele me deixou lá. Ia começar com meu plano!! Jord nos seguiu o tempo todo e parou do lado de fora do apartamento.


End file.
